Cartoon Network:The Great Fall
by mikevuong14
Summary: Back when Cartoon Network was at its peak, evil was about to undergo its plan! This was only the beginning!
1. Ignorance Is Bliss

**Cartoon Network**

**Peak and Fall**

**It was another day in the metropolis of Cartoon Network City, bright and joyful. Flying cars whizzed by, a giant robot with a blue and flaming paint job jogged past, and three girls dressed in different colored skirts streamed through the air. Yes, all was peaceful in this world. Well, not exactly.**

"**Dee Dee!" a short red headed boy yelled as he was chasing after his taller and lankier ballerina of a sister. "Hee hee hee!" the girl giggled jubilantly, holding some sort of metal trinket. **

"**Hey! Watch the jar!" Said another short boy, dressed in aquamarine jeans and yellow shirt with one red stripe. He was holding a jar filled to the brim with quarters. Two other boys followed close, one of them wearing a sock hat, the other having a green jacket and a red and white striped shirt underneath. **

**A large muscular man with sunglasses and blonde hair that stood completely up was trying to woo a red haired lady dressed in what appeared to be a white space suit. **

**To them, this was normal life. The life of a cartoon. Their world wasn't the only cartoon world, however. There were more worlds, just waiting to strike and seize the Viewing Ore, the minerals which have kept CN City alive for decades.**

**Legend has it that this ore is created constantly from a quadrant in the multiverse called CI-907, in a galaxy which looked like that of spilled milk, in a planet called Earth, which is usually referred to as the Haven of Cartoons, where both deceased cartoons and their gods reside.**

**Legend also has it that the great Prophet, known as Barbera, foretold of a great apocalypse, in which new evils would take over not just their world, but all the worlds. This future would begin to spread on this particular year: 2004 P. A.**

**P. A. meant Prime Age, and since this world was at its pinnacle of success, this prophecy was about to come true! What sort of evils are in store for this world?**


	2. Proposition

Proposition

The skies were colored a jubilant azure and the park was filled with sounds of laughter and chatter. A rabbit and a duck ran to and fro, with a hunter "bwasting" at the animals. One of the buck shots actually put quite a few holes in a Frisbee thrown to a pink dog. "Oooooh!" The hunter grunted to himself. The rabbit and duck dove behind a tree, zipped through the roads, and finally jumped into a black hole in the park bridge.

The hunter tried to follow and ended up having not one, but two lumps for his now plum colored noggin. While this happened, a man in a gray suit strode over to the hunter, who was trying to poke the lumps back in. "Hello, Mr…erm…" the man took out a high tech gadget. A large blue casing flashed on the top of it and from it emitted a small ray of light. The device pronounced, "Species: Cartoon, ID: Elmer Fudd, Occupation: Park Ranger, Waiter, Cook-" The man switched the device off, and he extended his hand. "Greetings, Mr. Fudd! Would you be interested in a business proposition?" he said in a reserved manner. Elmer took his hand and stood up. "That aww depends, what kinda business aw we talking about?" he asked. The man pondered a moment, then answered, "Well, land development, home ownership, errr…beneficiaries of all sorts." Elmer Fudd scratched his head and replied, "Okay, but could you wepeat that in simpuh (simple) Engwish?" "I am talking about you making your step towards land owning and large amounts of cash coming your way!" The man said in an impatient tone. Elmer thought for a minute. "Okay, maybe we can have some sawt (sort) of awwangement, but foist, what's the catch?" The man smiled and answered, "Something that shouldn't prove to be too hard…"

A young man garbed in a white Japanese robe with a straw hat tucked over his head drank his hot tea. He looked out the window of the diner he was in. He observed the passing pedestrians and the humming cars. He looked at the sign towering over them. It proudly said in bright orange, "Pop's Moon Palace." As he lost himself in his thoughts, a man dressed in a purple suit and light purple came over and sat in front of him. The young man turned to see a dark smiling face in front of him. He gently gripped the hilt of his katana, ready for any possibility of a fight. The purple attired man chuckled and reassured him, "Relax, Mr. Jack. There is really no need for you to draw your blade." The man he called Jack let his hand slip from the blade. The dark faced man smiled and said, "Now then, would you be interested in doing some business with me?" Jack responded with a blank face and silence. "The silent type, eh? Well, I understand. You're not exactly from THIS time OR culture, are you?" the purple man said in a smooth tone. Jack raised his head, showing a bit of surprise. "Ah, it seems I've hit a nerve. Well, now that I have your attention, I'll ask again, would you like to do some business with me? The reward will be quite…satisfactory… After all, you know the old saying, 'Everything tastes better with age.' But you know that everything should not have too much age for it to be any good." Jack sat still for a moment. Finally, one sentence spilled from his mouth. "Fine then, let's hear it." The purple attired man smiled devilishly.


End file.
